


Another Shadow of the Sun

by Vialana



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph never stopped dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shadow of the Sun

When I was six, I wanted to be Superman.

The first thing my father ever said to that was “Superman’s a boy and it’s not worth it playing hero.” My dad was a dick and ended up in jail a few years later. I don’t think he’d ever said anything worthwhile to me in my life. Didn’t mean the bullshit he spouted didn’t stay with me. I hate the fact that he had to be an influence on my life. Not like I really wanted him there.

… Well … he’s my father … only really get one of those.

Still, despite him, sometimes I like to pretend.

I felt like a little kid again the first time I twirled around and caught sight of my cape dancing with the motion. Red and blue were a real hero's colours, but I was still a Gothamite with that hint of darkness. I was always good at compromise.

My first venture out into the wide world of vigilantism was as much about taking down my butthole of a father as it was for the thrill of pretending I could fly, that I really was hero and could make a difference.

Batman didn’t see it that way. Neither did Robin. Not at first. And, even after we’d talked and started dating, I got the feeling he was still only humouring me — that I could never dream of touching the stars and fly around the world in reality. A pretend hero. Not even worth the time to train. Sometimes not even worth the time to talk to.

Well, they were all snobs anyway. I never needed their validation. Even if I wanted it. I didn’t have to prove myself to them. Even if I did it anyway. I didn’t have to die for them. Even if they were worth dying for.

Dad said I’d never be Superman.

Didn’t mean I was never a hero.


End file.
